Card King
by Gunzaimyx
Summary: AU Luxord's eyes widened...Xigbar could see the fear as he pulled out a pistol and stuck it in Luxord's mouth...Let's play, fair. Click.


**A/N: Writing assignment in my Creative Writing class, in HS. The teacher said "make a scary and suspenseful story, with a haunting, gothic theme" or something around those lines. So I decided to do one on Xigbar and Luxord. Upon editing, I corrected some errors, and added more things. ****Setting is another realm, AU. Gotta love these types of fanfics.**

**Published: April 2007  
****Updated/Revised: March 2012**

**Story plot (c) Gunzaimyx  
****Xigbar and Luxord (c) Squareenix**

* * *

**Card King**

Pinned down against the ground, Luxord couldn't move. His blood raced, his bright blue eyes searched the face of the figure before him.

It was pouring rain.

"What on earth are you doing!" he screamed, "Remove yourself!"

"Luxord," chuckled the towering figure. "I don't take orders from you."

A sinister grin formed on the man's face. He pulled a pistol from behind him and Luxord's eyes widened.

"N-No! Xigbar! Please, I beg of you!" Luxord trembled and couldn't move his arms to pry him off.

"Shhh..." Xigbar stuck the gun in Luxord's mouth. "...Now, let's play a fair game this time."

Click.

Luxord screamed, jerking up from the couch, breathing heavily. He placed his hand on his head and slowly looked around. He was in the living room of his mansion. Sighing with relief, he drove his fingers through his short blonde hair, and stared at an open window. "It was only a dream... A nightmare, rather."

This was the fifth time this month that he had this dream about _him_. Always the same scenario. The "click" of the gun still rung in his ears.

He made his way into the kitchen and prepared himself some tea. Turning, he looked toward another window.

"Its been five years,"he said out loud. It has been five years since their deaths. His family's...and Xigbar.

Luxord left his mansion and walked down the lonely road, with an umbrella. It was pouring. The night sky was darker than usual. It made his mansion look like some old castle in the woods, never seeing the light. The rain pounded hard on the black umbrella as he continued down the dirt road.

Luxord was a man of thirty-three years of age. He had a wife and two kids, a boy and a girl. Unfortunately, they were killed brutally by a man he once called his friend, Xigbar. Xigbar was known as the "king of cards", for he has never lost a card game. He was Luxord's friend and companion. They had a strong bond of friendship, almost to the point they could be considered brothers but that bond didn't last long when they came into a standstill with each other.

They both fell in love with the same woman.

They decided to play a game of cards, and the victor was the one that can have her. It didn't seem that serious for Luxord, but it certainly did for Xigbar.

He wanted her. He was obsessed with her.

Unfortunately, Luxord won that game. It wasn't too long when he asked her hand in marriage. It was all too fast for Xigbar. Driven by jealousy and anger, he demanded to know how his friend could have won. He was the King of Cards and there was no way he could have lost. Luxord couldn't see the lust in Xigbar's eyes which made it easy for him to tell him that he cheated.

Xigbar's heart hardened. His brother, his one and only true friend cheated. This was no laughing matter. That was not fair. "That's not fair," was embedded in Xigbar's mind. One night, when Luxord was out on an errand, Xigbar barged into the mansion and killed everyone inside, even the woman he loved so obsessively. He placed cards on top of every corpse's forehead. Each card was signed in blood "Card King."

When Luxord found out, he, too, was in rage. He sought out revenge. It took sometime to locate where Xigbar was hiding, but when he found him, he showed no mercy and shot him multiple times. "You didn't play fair! I'll get you back!" were Xigbar's dying words. Eventually he died and was buried the next day.

That was all in the past, but Luxord still felt burdened. There he stood in the graveyard, in the pouring rain, staring at the gravestones of his beloved family. He sighed deeply and placed a batch of flowers on top of his wife's grave. His chest felt heavy and his hands shook. He looked upon his hand, staring at the wedding ring. He wasn't there to protect them and he could only regret not being there for them.

He slowly walked away and traveled to the far side of the graveyard. There he found Xigbar's grave. It was already covered in vines, unlike his family's. He reached inside his coat and took out a deck of cards. It was the same deck they played their last game with. He placed the cards on top of Xigbar's grave.

"Fool," he whispered, "Never try to gamble for love." He turned around and walked slowly toward the exit of the cemetery.

As he walked, something fell down to the ground. He thought it was a leaf but it immediately caught Luxord's attention. He knelt down to pick it up.

"What...?" He was shocked and confused. There in his hand, he held a card, the king of diamonds. And written in blood were the words "Card King."

That's when he felt something pressed at the back of his head. Luxord halted his breath.

"You didn't play fair."

Click.


End file.
